Ron and Hermione: After the war
by 2nameless2write
Summary: When the war finishes, we jump 19 years in time, to find ourselves in a happy ending (for most people), but was everything in those nineteen years easy for Ron and Hermione? Well, here is an assumption of their life after the hogwarts battle. DH spoilers! Enjoy!
1. The end and the beginning

**Hello, this is my first fanfic so I am not an expert as you can see. I am not a native English speaker as I was born in Spain so my apologies if anything is wrong. The first paragraphs of this story are taken from a deleted scene in HP and the Deathly Hallows.  
I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that may be recognized from it in this story, I just own the plot. (Although I wish I did own them)**

They were running down the stairs, occasionally looking backwards to see if Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was still following them. They had a task, kill it so that Harry could finish with Voldemort, but they all they had were basilisk's fangs, and they doubted it was possible to stab a giant snake with a fang of 4 inches without getting killed first. All they could do at the moment was keep running and hope for a miracle to happen. Then, suddenly, Ron blurted some words out of his mouth, but were covered by an explosion originated nearby.

"What!?" Hermione asked him, eager to know if he had found a way to escape the deathly situation they were facing.

"I said there is something I need to tell you!" Yelled Ron, attempting his words not to be covered again by some noise.

Hermione gasped, wishing he was about to say what she had wanted for so long, but the logical sight of her brain took over, making her think that they were in the heat of the moment and probably, if it weren't for the snake, he would never say it.

"Ron, I don't want you to say anything you wouldn't say if you weren't about to be killed by a giant snake, it will just ruin it!"

Ron was about to reply when he saw the stairs were ending and there was no escape, unless they could go through the stone wall that ended the path. It was very thick and none of the spells they tried were able to create a full hole in it, so when they couldn't advance any more, they closed their eyes and waited for death to come. After a couple of seconds, the sound of a sword was heard, followed by a hissing scream.

Once they opened they eyes, they saw what they hadn't expected to. Neville Longbottom was holding the sword of Gryffindor with both hands, and Nagini's body rested, lifeless, on the floor, no longer attached to its head.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yes Neville! Bloody hell that was close! But how on earth did you know the snake had to die?" Answered Ron, still shocked he was still alive.

"Well, Harry told me a while ago to remember you that you had to kill the snake with this sword. I was going to let you have the honour to do this, but given the circumstances…"

"Well, I am very glad you decided to find us! If not, we would be part of the snake's diet by now. Plus you got to kill a horcrux!"

"A what?!" Asked Neville, now surprise with what Ron had just said.

"Never mind Neville, we will tell you later if we get the chance, thanks by the way, a perfect timing for you to arrive." Answered Hermione.

"Anytime!" And that said, he left his spot and headed towards the Great Hall, firing curses and spells to every Death Eater he saw.

"Well, looks like Voldemort's on his own now huh? Asked Ron, trying to break the silence which had formed since Neville had left.

"Ron! You said his name! After all you compl…" But she couldn't finish as a ray of light impacted on the wall, two inches from where she was standing.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Ron, hitting full on the stomach the Death Eater responsible for the attack.

"Well, we can't forget about the bloody war going on here! C'mon, we need to find Harry!

"You think you can beat me Potter?! A voice said, and both of them recognized it. It was cold, feeling less and cruel. It was Voldemort's. This was their cue to leave their actual spots and go help Harry. They headed towards the Great Hall, and just as Neville, they were firing spells and curses. Once they arrived, they spotted Harry and Voldemort, with their wands pointed at each other, staying still on their spots. It seemed as if everything surrounding them had been stopped. Everyone was looking at them, expecting something to happen.

"I am the master of the Elder Wand! You have no possibility of doing anything!" Everyone gasped as he said the wand's name, after all, it was known by everyone present.

"See, that's where you are wrong Tom! You are not the master of this wand!" Harry answered, but Voldemort laughed again, surprised by the boy's apparent dumbness.

"Don't you realize it stupid boy?! I killed Severus, the wand answers to me!"

"Again, you are wrong!" Cried Harry "Snape was never the true owner of the wand you have in your hands. Can't you think a little bit? The wand answers to the one who gains it, you don't necessarily have to kill!"

"Snape killed Dumbledore! And I killed Snape! You can stop fooling around now, and realizing you have lost, the Boy-Who-Lived will die!" Voldemort answered, with an arrogant tone on his voice that made everyone shiver.

"The wand doesn't belong to you as it never belonged to Snape either, because when he killed Dumbledore, the wand already belonged to someone else! It was Draco Malfoy who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower! And besides, if Malfoy hadn't been there, the wand would have never belonged to Snape, because Dumbledore's death was planned by both the professor and headmaster! Snape was never on your side Tom, he was loyal to Dumbledore!." Harry was getting angrier and angrier every second that passed. Standing there, looking into Voldemort's eyes, the eyes of the man who had taken everything away from him, made him want to kill him right away, but he wanted to let him see that his arrogance was what lead him to his end.

"No! You are wrong!" Voldemort shouted, he was starting to have doubts about his plan. "But even if this stupid wand didn't belong to me, you don't have your own wand either and I am more powerful than you! I know more magic that you will ever learn about!"

"Why is it, Tom, that everything you said today is wrong?! I know something you will never truly understand! Something way more powerful than what you know!"

"Don't start with that foolish love! Can't you see it is nothing?! It does not work against powerful dark magic!"

"Let's try it then!" Answered Harry, eager to show him he was right, eager to fight for those who didn't get the chance to.

"How dare you challenge me like that?! You will see what happens when you treat me, the Dark Lord, with that arrogance" And then, two other words were heard before the fight began.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Two rays of light appeared from their wands as they pronounced the words and a duel for dominance started. Harry's red light was gaining length and Voldemort's was slowly decreasing until the red light reached the Elder Wand, making Voldemort's curse backfire. His body fell to the ground with a thud and the Elder Wand rose and flew across the air until Harry jumped and took it in his hand. All the Death Eaters, apparated or flew away, as there would be no denial now, that they had been ordering Voldemort's wishes, and without their lord, they were less powerful than ever.

Realization stroke everyone then. The most feared wizard was dead, the wizarding world was free again.

Hermione rushed to where Harry was standing, dragging Ron with her. The three of them hugged, relived that none of them had failed, none of them were dead. Soon, everyone present in the room, started rushing towards them, separating the golden trio from their tender hug.

Hermione found herself in the middle of a massive crowd of students, asking her about their year on the run. Every time she tried to answer a question, another one was thrown to her and she couldn't finish her explanation. After a few minutes of a stressing interrogation, she got tired and decided to focus on doing just one thing: Find Ron.

It wasn't an easy task though, as every time she tried to get away from all the people who were surrounding her, they would move along with her. After a few attempts of freedom, she decided to act the polite way.

"Look, everyone, I know it is very exciting and all that we are finally free but, as you well know, Harry, Ron and I have been fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters (a few gasps where heard, as not so many people were used to hearing his name) for the duration of this year. As you may realize if you think a little bit, it is not an easy thing to do and we are very exhausted. So, can you please let us be alone for some hours? Because we will eventually tell everyone what we did soon." That said, she continued to walk away and this time, no one followed her, but when she turned to see what the crowd had done, she noticed that they had moved to ask their questions to either Harry or Ron.

After rolling her eyes, she started looking for Ron, moving her eyes on every direction, trying to spot a head with ginger hair. More than one time her hopes had been raised up but realized it was just Bill, Charlie, or Mr. Weasley. Then she saw a large group of people - mostly girls - surrounding a young man with bright ginger hair, Ron. Although she felt jealousy rise through her veins, she remembered that she had already kissed him and more important he had kissed her back, so that meant his feelings for her were the same as hers, or weren't they? Did he just return her kiss because of the heat of the moment? Or was he really kissing her because he wanted to? A lot of worries and questions began popping into her head, but she never stopped walking towards the boy who was driving her crazy. When she finally managed to get through the crowd surrounding Ron, she touched his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Blimey Hermione, you scared me! All this bloody maniacs are stressing me out!"

"Language Ronald!" She scolded

"Ok, Ok, but now seriously, how did you get rid of them?"

"Well, I acted as a mature and civilised person and asked them to leave."

"That simple!? I thought you would have casted a very complicated spell and made them all go blind for some seconds or something!" Ron exclaimed in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up" She said looking down at her feet. Then, a thought crossed her mind. She had to ask him about what had happened between them, what he was about to say in the staircase, but there was one little problem. The confidence she had had while looking for him and touching his shoulder had now vanished, and the words didn't come out of her mouth the fluid way she had expected them to.

"Yeah… Ron, you know… the stairs… what you wanted to say…"

Ron quickly perceived what she was going to say and noticing she wasn't able to say the words, he shut her up by pulling her into a long sweet kiss.

 **Well, this is it. I have made some modifications to the original chapter I wrote, and I think this one is better. I really hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check chapter 2! If you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate and ask. Please review and bla, bla, bla... Thanks!**


	2. Talks and interruptions

**Hello! First of all I would like to apologise for the lateness in posting this chapter. The thing is that I have been travelling since I posted the first chapter and haven't had much time to write the second one. This, combined with a lot of other problems such as writer's block (Ahhhh! I hate it) and computer problems (it has been difficult to get one in the place where I am currently staying) has prevented me from posting. This said, I apologise for any mistakes you may notice during the story and I repeat that I am not English so this isn't perfect. Well, now that you know everything, let's start reading, shall we?** **  
** **Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling and I do not own any of her characters. (I just like to play with them)**

* * *

Previously:  
 _Ron quickly perceived what she was going to say and noticing she wasn't able to say the words, he shut her up by pulling her into a long sweet kiss._ _  
_

* * *

As they parted, the crowd surrounding them (which wasn't very big, as most of the people were grieving for the lost ones) stared at them, in shock. Both Ron and Hermione blushed at that sight, but they continued holding hands, looking at their feet. The eternal silence which lasted for what seemed like hours, was broken by an avalanche of questions about their year on the run and the new relationship. Both of them continued in a state of complete embarrassment, but they were now looking at the people they had in front of them, trying to answer some of the questions that were being asked. After a few stressing minutes, Hermione became tired of trying to give answers and explanations and looked over to Ron, who looked even more stressed than she was.

"Hmm… Ron, do you think we could, you know, get out of here and try to find Harry, or your family..." As soon as she had said that last word, she stopped flat and stared at Ron, apologising with her eyes. She had had no intention of remembering him about his now not complete family.

"Oh, yeah... my family..." Ron responded, with a sad expression on his face "I should probably be there with mum, she must be worried about us..." And with that, he took Hermione's hand and dragged her through the crowd towards the Hufflepuff table, where his family was currently sitting.  
When his father saw them approaching, he left Mrs. Weasley's side and walked over to them. They immediately stopped holding hands. Hermione could see dry stains of tears on Mr. Weasley's dirty face and puffy red eyes with massive bags under them. When he arrived where they were standing, he hugged Ron and Hermione and then started talking.

"I am so glad you two are okay, we have been really worried. Now, I must warn you, Molly is in a very delicate state right now and she will most probably start crying when she sees you. I apologise for her, but the loss of... Fred is just... too much for her to handle." He said those last words with difficulty, and Hermione noticed a few tears forming in his eyes, but he turned around to assist his family.  
They started walking towards the Weasley family once again. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley hugged them both, as they had been warned, and started crying on Ron's shoulder. He patted her back, trying to comfort her mother, who had seemed to relax a bit.

Hermione decided to sit down near Ginny, who was looking down at a plate full of scrambled eggs. When she looked at her friend, Hermione noticed she was in the same state as her father, but she also had burns and cuts on her face and hands. When Ginny noticed her, she looked up, and hugged her, sobbing on her shoulder. Hermione tried to comfort her friend whispering nonsense to her ear. Ginny tried to calm down a little, and after a few minutes, she parted from Hermione and apologised.

"I am sorry Hermione... "She started.

"No, no... Ginny you don't need to apologise. I understand that it is difficult for you and I am really sorry about what happened. But you have to understand that everything is normal and all of us have a future. Fred gave his life so that you could have a future. I am sure he is very proud of you, and he wouldn't want you to cry too much. He would want you to be happy. I bet anything that he is throwing a party right now, wherever he is, with Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dobby… even Dumbledore must be celebrating! Imagine him hopping up and down singing and cheering! " Ginny chuckled at the image, and Hermione was happy she was able to help her friend. Ginny hugged her once more, but this time, without tears.

"Thanks Hermione" Ginny said, and when they parted, a thought crossed her mind. Hermione saw a smirk on Ginny's face, and looked at her friend, confused. Soon she realised that the look on Ginny's face was the one she had when she teased her brother, and Hermione started worrying. She tried to look for an excuse to go, but Ginny was too fast and had already started talking.

"By the way, Hermione. A few minutes ago, I heard a little bit of cheering from some students surrounding you and Ron. Can you please tell me what was going on? I think I could use some of that cheerfulness..." She said. Hermione started to panic, she didn't want to talk to Ginny about her relationship with Ron yet. Hell, she didn't even know if they were in a relationship or not!

"Hmmm... well... you know... they asked us something and we answered it...?" Hermione replied, with a question tone at the end. Obviously, Ginny didn't believe her at all so she continued to ask.

"And what question did you answer? I mean, if you told them you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah... of course, but the funny thing is that I kind of forgot, you know... with all the things that have been going on..." But she couldn't finish as Ginny, more serious now, interrupted her.

"Seriously Hermione, what where they whistling at? You can't have forgotten because it happened minutes ago. And what is so bad you can't tell me? 'C'mon just spit it out, I know it has something to do with my brother so if you don't say it I will ask him and you know he... ow well, look who we've got here!" Ron had just approached the two of them, and Hermione was looking at him, terrified. She didn't want the two of them to start a row about what was happening so she thought of something to escape, and this time she was faster than Ginny.

"Ron! I think McGonagall wanted to see us. We have to get going, bye Ginny." And with that, she grabbed Ron by the elbow and led him to the other end of the Great Hall so that none of the Weasleys (apart from Ron, of course) could see them. When Hermione stopped, she let go a sight of relieve and sat at a large rock that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Hermione, listen, we need to talk" Said Ron, sitting next to her on the rock. Hermione's heart started beating so hard she was sure Ron could hear it. "I just wanted you to know that what happened in front of the room of requirement meant something to me. I am sorry if you just don't feel the same way and if for you it was just the heat of the moment… and if you want to be just… friends, then I assure you my feelings won't get in the way of our friendship." Hermione couldn't believe herself, there he was, opening his heart, revealing how he really felt, but after everything that happened between them he still couldn't see that she liked him?! More than that, she loved him! She was really happy now that she knew he returned her feelings but she couldn't believe he still had so low self-steam.

"Are you dumb?!" She cried "After everything that has happened, after everything we've been through, you still don't realize?! Ron, I don't want to be friends with you, that kiss meant something to me too, I want to be more that just friends!" She was more relaxed now, but she still had anger inside, how could he be so blind! Fortunately for Ron, her anger dissipated when she looked at his face. It was covered in a huge grin and his eyes were looking at her with amazement.  
He moved closer, held her hands with his and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch, he said "Hermione Granger, I lo…"

"Guys! It's me, come" A voice interrupted. They both parted and saw a hand floating in the air. As they got up and followed it, a though crossed both their minds. Stupid Harry!

* * *

 **Well, this is it! I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you think I made Ginny and Mr. Weasley too happy after what happened with Fred? Either way, I really hope you liked this and if you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate and ask. Also please review and let me know if the chapter is good or if I need to better anything. Thanks to all of you!**


End file.
